You are my sunshine
by lotsandlotsoflove
Summary: AU FINCHEL: One shots about Finchel babies.
1. Hi Baby

****_AU FINCHEL: PROMT FOUND FROM FINCHELPHOTOPROMPTS : post/25598746957 I DON'T OWN GLEE OR FINN AND RACHEL. ENJOY_

* * *

**HI BABY**

It could be said that Finn was incredibly happy that he wasn't in Rachel's position at this moment in time; I mean pushing, what could only be described to him as a watermelon out of her private area couldn't be a walk in the park. He knew this because he currently had lost of the feeling in his hand; due to the vice grip that Rachel had his hand locked in, well a little pain for him, a lot of pain for his wife. Finn really hoped that the labour hurried up, he couldn't bear to see him wife in that much pain, and him really been the cause of it.

An hour later and Rachel wasn't any closer to releasing their baby girl into the world, so all he could do was whisper words of encouragement in her ear while she screamed that this was the only child he was having and how she was never having sex with him again. Eventually calming down his wife, he thought back to the day when he found out his wife was expecting.

"_**C'mon baby, it's been 5 days and you've been sick every morning, you need to go to the doctor and get checked out, please baby for me"**_

_**A rather pale Rachel stood at the door, wiping away the residue of the mouthwash she had just used to get rid of the taste of bile from her mouth. Nodding weakly she made her way over to Finn's open arms, admitting defeat and allowing him to make her an appointment to take her to the doctors.**_

"_**I'm going to book you in today okay baby, but I have to work, will you be able to manage without me, because I can call in sick if you need me baby"**_

"_**Finny, go to work, thank you for being so... you, but I'll be okay, I'll text you if anything happens to me okay"**_

_**Finn grumbled, he really didn't want Rachel to go to the doctors alone but he had to let her, he threw on his work boots and made his way to the door, sneaking one last kiss from his beautiful wife as he went of the work.**_

_**Eight hours later, a tired Finn made his way into the unusually quiet apartment.**_

"_**Baby, where are you?"**_

_**He threw off his boots by the door and searched the house for his tiny girl, finally finding her in a sea of candles in their bedroom.**_

"_**Hi honey, I got a present for you"**_

_**Finn's eyes widened at his wife's appearance, a barely there teddy with her hair loose in curls, and a tiny little pink box sat by her tucked up feet.**_

"_**What did the doctor say?"**_

_**Rachel leaned over to Finn's lips and placed one finger delicately over his warm lips to quiet him.**_

"_**Present first, talk later"**_

_**Finn looked at the little pink box at her feet before sheepishly picking it up and untying the gold ribbons that had been placed on top. His breath hitched when he saw the little white baby booties staring back at him, his eyes meeting his wife's glossy ones as he looked up from the box, their expressions mirroring each other.**_

"_**Congratulations daddy, we're pregnant"**_

Finn couldn't help but smile at the memory, until a sharp cry and jolt of pain through his arm brought him back into reality, even before she was born his daughter was stubborn… his daughter, he couldn't believe that he was going to have a little girl, a little Rachel with all his best qualities, he couldn't help but smile when he picture the tiny girl with dark chocolate curls and his nose and freckles with her lips and mouth, their little bundle of perfection, if only she would hurry up and enter the world.

"_**Rach… today's the day, we found out what we're having, a little boy or a little girl, are you excited, are you?"**_

_**Rachel laughed at her husband's excitement as he bounced on their bed, she was just as excited as he was, but he had the cutest way of showing it.**_

"_**Yes baby, of course I am, then we can start decorating our little ones nursery and start buying clothes and let everyone know what they can buy for us. Can you believe it, we find out what we're having Finny, we finally find out if we'll have a Broadway Baby or the next Quarterback."**_

_**Sat in the doctor's office the Hudson's couldn't contain their excitement, and as the doctors showed them their baby on the screen and told them they were getting a little baby girl, neither Finn or Rachel could contain the tears that fell down their cheeks.**_

"Right momma, we're at 10cm now, we can start to push"

The doctor came in, scrubbed up with her team and stood around the end of the bed, Finn readjusted his body and wiped the new beads of sweat from Rachel's face and placed one sloppy kiss on her forehead, murmuring words of encouragement into her hair.

"We are never having sex again Finnegan Christopher Hudson, never ever ever! This is your fault and ARRGGGH!"

Rachel screamed through her pain and frustration, she was just getting tired and sleepy and wanted her little girl in the world already. Tears pooled from her eyes as she grew weary and exhaustion took over.

"Just one more push baby girl, then our baby girl will be in the world, just one more push. Can you do that for me?"

A watery smile and a slight nod of the head and Rachel pushed with all her might, fresh tears poured down her face as her little girl finally made her entrance into the world, her tiny high pitched cry filled the room, making her momma cry right alongside her, her daddy doing the same.

As soon as their little girl had been cleaned up and had her tests done, she was brought back into the room and placed into Rachel's arms, a little yawn escaping from her lips and she snuggled herself into Rachel's chest.

"Hi baby, I'm you're momma, I'm so glad you're finally in the world. I love you so very much already honey, and I have someone else I want you to meet, someone else who is very special to me baby, it's your daddy, can you say hi to daddy baby girl"

Finn leant down to his two most precious girls in the world, and took his little girl in his arms.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy, and I will love you always, you see your momma there, she's amazing baby girl, and we will always be there for you. I love you for always Sophia Grace Hudson, always my little sunshine"


	2. Best of Friends

_AU FINCHEL: PROMT FOUND FROM FINCHELPHOTOPROMPTS : /post/25659628948 I DON'T OWN GLEE OR FINN AND RACHEL. ENJOY_

* * *

**BEST OF FRIENDS**

"Rach, come here babe…"

Finn stood at the door of his and Rachel's bedroom and gestured enthusiastically with his hands to his wife to come and follow him, reluctantly Rachel got on their bed and placed her feet in her fluffy bunny slippers and padded along their floor to follow her husband to their little boys room.

"What am I looking at Finn?"

She wandered into the room and instantly smiled at the sight in front of her, their little baby boy James laid down in bed, his chubby hands grasping the air around him, trying to feel for where his best friend was, a large smile across his face as he noticed his parents as they entered his room. On the top of James' head rested their 6 month old golden Labrador puppy Alfie; Alfie had been the protective puppy ever since Rachel and Finn had brought the baby boy home two week ago; his paw resting across the top of James' head.

"Will he hurt our baby Finn?"

"No baby you know how much Alfie loves James, they're going to be the best of friends"

Rachel snuggled her back into Finn's chest, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched their baby boy laugh and giggle with the puppy, she couldn't have found a more precious moment, and Rachel knew that Finn was right, that their baby and their puppy would always be the best of friends; and that's exactly what they were.

When James was 2 he would pretend Alfie was his horse and try to ride him around the apartment, and when James was still small enough he would sit on top of the pup and demand to be carried around the apartment, met with chuckles from both his parents. A few years later when James was 5, Alfie and James went for walks in the park everyday with Rachel and Finn, James finally being big enough to hold on the lead, of course with help from Finn, just in case Alfie accidentally decided to run off, if he got excited. Then when James got to 10 years old and Finn and Rachel trusted him to go to the park in the safe enclosures of their apartment grounds, every Saturday was spent in the park, running playing and rolling around in the mood.

Finn was right: Alfie and James were the best of friends.


End file.
